Night and Day, chapter two
by mazmck
Summary: Liz gets herself into an embarresing situation, then get's herself hurt in sport. What else will go wrong?


Chapter 2

I met Zen on the bus, he said hi to me but I only looked at him worry obviously on my face and I said slowly.

"I have to talk with you….in private".

He looked back at me with a scared mixed with confusion expression along with many other emotions flashing across his face.

As we arrived at school I picked my bag up and jogged off into a cluster of trees, and then turned to Zen who had followed me in.

I had my journal with me and I held it up for him to see.

"This is my journal. I want you to read the latest story in it and tell me what you think, because it is really bugging the hell out of me."

As he read I saw amusement on his face, but he stopped smiling when he saw I wasn't joking.

"It was just a dream Liz I don't think it meant anything" he said that with such hummer that I gave him the worst scowl I could manage to give him.

"YEAH well why would I dream about you if it didn't mean anything? I shouted

"I don't know do I, you might love me, you might hate me it's beyond my knowledge of what a teenage girl dreams about and what it means! He shouted back just as fiercely, and then he stalked away danger in his eyes. I had no intention of following him just now, but later I would see if I had hurt his feelings too badly.

I got this chance in sport when we were put on the same soft ball team.

"Did I hurt your feelings this morning? I tried to put as much apology into my voice as possible. "It's just that dream made my sleep restless and I didn't get the rest my body needed for me to be sane" I gave him a nerves smile.

"Watch out balls coming our way" he said then he jumped up into the air so high it was almost imposable for someone his size to jump and caught the ball in one hand landing with a slight thud, but otherwise unharmed. I stared at him in disbelief and was not the only one.

"How the hell did you do that! I asked mouth like a fish opening and closing.

"Practice" He said simply with a shrug of the shoulders "And why would you have hurt my feelings, it's not your fault if you're worried about me...And I'm sorry how I got upset and gave you the wrong impression" And then he gave me a one armed hug. My heart start to race and my breathing got all chopped up and uneven I became all dizzy and fell. The last thing I saw was Zen leaning over me arm outstretched holding my weight.

When I woke I was in my bed but it was dark I must have slept the rest of the day.

My head was bandaged; it hurt so much I groaned in pain.

Just then I felt a light pressure on my left hand. I tried to turn my head but it still hurt so I just tried to look who it was by looking in that direction. It was too dark and they were in my blind spot, I guessed it was my dad.

"Dad I can't see you can you turn on the lights I want to look at you" and then I added "Please"

"I can turn the lights on but I'm not your dad he had to go on a late shift at work so I said I'd look after you. He agreed grudgingly he thought I was a secret boyfriend or something" I gasped it, it, it was Zen

"W, w….what? Was all I could manage because I was to shocked. He understood and said in a calm voice.

"The ball from soft ball hit you in the back of the head so I took you to the hospital and then your dad arrived and I explained to him what had happened, he got all worried and started stressing out I told him you were fine and the hospital was just a precaution the school took. He needed to go to work till midnight so I said I'd look after you till you woke and stuff so…. I can go if you want, your face looks like you want me to" he raised his eyebrows at me then laughed.

"Guess not then" he said chuckling to himself I frowned then asked

"What's so funny?" A bit of hurt in my voice, that had nothing to do with my head.

"Ohhh I get it" then I giggled "But I thought I fainted because….' I stopped mid

Sentence and blushed.

He laughed "Because. I. hugged. You" he choked out finishing my sentence

trying to stifle his laugh but failing. Instead of stopping he ended up on the

ground rolling like a young child.

"So what if I have a tiny crush on you it doesn't affect you if I don't show it

does it!

And I couldn't stop the silent tears from rolling down my face. I sniffed and

Zen looked at me his face had gone an odd expression at the sight of my tear

stained face and he said in a voice that sounded dead sorry.

'Oh please don't cry I am so sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise. Anything

you want.

I looked up at him and just shook my head (that hurt a lot) and said.

"Love can't be promised it can only happen" then I closed my eyes so I couldn't

see his face.

I felt his warm breath on my cheeks and opened my eyes. His lips were just

inches way from mine. I had the urge to reach up and touch his face with mine, but

resisted.

He laid a hand on my cheek and said.

"What if I told you that I do love you but I can't because it's too dangerous for

me.

"I would say that's impossible" I breathed.

"Well it's true and I'm not allowed to tell why.

And Plus you already know so I bet you could tell me' then he stood up strait

and walked to the door and opened it.

"I have to go home but I'll come visit you tomorrow, it's Saturday" and he left,

giving me a smile showing all of his perfect white teeth.


End file.
